No Pain, No Game
"No Pain, No Game" is the fifteenth episode of the first season of Total Drama. Eva and Izzy return to the game from their previous elimintation, Eva is angered that she was voted off by Bridgette, the campers are now forced to fend themselves unless they have an alliance. Eva was once again voted off due to her temper. Plot The episode opens with the remaining female campers "relaxing" by the shore of the lake. Despite the calm appearance, there is clearly an air of distrust and animosity between them, mainly due to them losing the previous challenge to the boys. A fly lands on Heather's nose, but before she can swat it away, Lindsay smacks her in the face with the magazine that she was reading. Although Lindsay was only trying to swat the fly, Heather starts to yell at her. Suddenly, a yacht's horn sounds over Heather's insult, followed by Heather covering her mouth. The male campers are seen returning on the yacht, dancing happily, as they have gotten back from their time at the five-star spa resort. As the boys slide onto the dock, they talk about the luxurious treatment they received, much to the jealousy of the girls. Owen offers a plate of chocolate-coated Cherry Blossoms to the girls, but Leshawna angrily throws her right sandal at the plate, knocking it out of Owen's hands and into the lake, causing Owen to become incredibly upset at the loss of the food. Geoff consoles him by pointing out that the ladies are "just a little jealous." Duncan then chimes in, stating that the guys get along so well and the girls are all distrustful and mutinous of each other, and declares that "guys rule". Moments later, Chris announces over the PA speakers that as of that moment, the teams are dissolved and every camper is on their own. Suddenly, the boys have no problem being against each other. However, Chris is not done with the surprises and moments later, former Killer Bass member Eva returns to the island (with dramatic music playing and a giant wall of fire blazing behind her). Eva declares she's going to pay special attention to the Bass team that voted her off earlier in the competition. Gwen openly questions why Eva returned when Chris stressed repeatedly that once a camper is voted off, they can never return "ever." Chris replies that he lied and Leshawna dissuades Gwen from arguing the matter further. Bridgette quickly learns that she is the focus of Eva's attention and desire for revenge, due to being the last female Killer Bass member remaining in the competition, and the one who suggested she get anger management. Chris goes on to welcome the second returning camper: Izzy, who swings in on a jungle vine. Izzy states that she never left the island and was living in the woods while hiding from the RCMP. Izzy also said that she took refuge in the beaver dam. With that, Chris tells the campers to meet in the amphitheater for their next challenge. Owen gets excited about the challenge and asks Duncan for a high-five, but Duncan reminds him that Chris mentioned that it's every camper for themselves. As Owen watches the yacht leave, he sighs and walks away. Eva enters the girls' cabin and all of the girls get scared from her entrance. When Eva questions why there is duct tape on the floor, Heather quickly rolls it up and says it isn't important. Eva gets into a confrontation with Bridgette about bunking arrangements, but Leshawna quickly gets between them to Bridgette's relief. In a confessional, Leshawna states that Eva is getting on her nerves, especially after Eva calls her "thunder thighs." Later, at the amphitheater, the campers are seated in a multilevel panel area and Chris says the next challenge will be one of torture called, "Say Uncle". Chris says any camper who backs down from a challenge or does not last the minimum ten seconds, will be eliminated and the winning camper will receive not just invincibility, but a luxurious trailer as well. After introducing a mask-wearing Chef as his assistant, Chris spins the Wheel of Misfortune for Duncan's challenge. For the "Turtle Puck Shots" challenge, Duncan is forced to stand in front of a hockey net, while Chef shoots grumpy snapping turtles at him. While unprotected, a turtle bites his crotch. Duncan groans and Chris antagonizes him by asking if he is having fun, to which he answers sarcastically that it's a riot. During Duncan's turn, Gwen and Trent make up for what happened in a previous episode when he left her buried underground. Lindsay's challenge is "Marshmallow Waxing", in which Chef applies a melted marshmallow mixture to her face for ten seconds. She has to endure the scorching pain. She succeeds and is actually happy about how smooth her face has become. Since Lindsay didn't complain during the challenge, she can choose who goes next. Lindsay, with Eva's "encouragement," chooses Bridgette to be the next participant, and her challenge is to stand in a barrel of leeches for ten seconds. Geoff volunteers to do the challenge in place of Bridgette, but falls just short of the ten seconds required, ending up surviving in the barrel for 9.9999999999999999999 seconds. He is subsequently eliminated from the challenge and takes his place in stocks that all the losers are required to be bound in. Owen is next and his challenge is wearing a pair of wooden shorts and enduring a woodpecker. A montage follows showing Gwen getting a nose hair plucked, DJ being enveloped and squeezed by a boa constrictor (which got him out), and Bridgette wearing a shirt composed of live bees. Chris spins the wheel and says the next challenge will be spending ten seconds inside a large wooden crate with Sasquatchanakwa. Bridgette, with the other campers encouraging her, willingly, picks Eva for the challenge. Eva enters the box and emerges after ten seconds wearing a hat and boots that appear to be made from the beast. She completes the challenge with ease. With Eva's success, Bridgette is eliminated and Chris goes on to show a series of clips that feature how other campers were eliminated: Trent failing to jump over a row of skunks sitting between rocks, Gwen not handling ten seconds of New Age music, Lindsay unwilling to have her hair cut by Chef using a chainsaw which Chris calls the "Wawanakwa Hair Salon," and Owen unable to eat a large amount of ice cream without experiencing brain freeze. Izzy is shocked by a pair of electric eels and likes it so much she asks to have it done again. Chris tells her she can pick the next participant and she chooses herself for a poison ivy spa treatment. Chris says the judges will allow this, but they want to know why. Izzy replies that she just wants to know how it feels. She lasts the required ten seconds, despite her face getting covered in red blotches from the poison ivy. However, she is eliminated for picking herself. Chris announces that after twenty rounds of tortures, Eva and Leshawna are the final two campers remaining. Chris tells Leshawna that her challenge is participating in a log roll with a grizzly bear named Molotov, whom Chris says has been the European log-rolling champion for the past twelve years. Chris says Leshawna must stay on the log for ten seconds and avoid certain death in the piranha-infested waters around it. Chris gives Leshawna the opportunity to back out, but she refuses; in the challenge, she stays on and Molotov falls into the water and emerges moments later almost completely stripped of his fur due to the piranhas' attack. With that, Leshawna wins individual invincibility and the brand new trailer full of food. Eva is angry about the victory, while Leshawna brags about it to her face. At the campfire ceremony later that night, Chris tells the campers that they ran out of marshmallows, which clearly upsets Owen. Chris moves on and says that he's reviewed the confessional vote recordings, commenting that there is a lot of hate between the campers, and it is awesome. He decides to show the campers what their fellow campers said, and who they voted for. In the recordings, Heather votes for Eva, Duncan votes for Heather, Gwen, Bridgette, DJ, Geoff, and Lindsay vote for Eva and Eva votes for Heather. With that, Chris says that Eva, with six votes, has been voted off. Eva is then shown in a straitjacket on the Boat of Losers, screaming that she'll get her revenge and says that Izzy lied about where she spent her time. Izzy quickly changes the subject before Eva can continue, and at her suggestion, the campers head off to Leshawna's new trailer to party that night. Elsewhere, Sasquatchanakwa and Molotov are in a remote cave and are seen trying on some of the campers' clothes to cover their missing fur. Sasquatchanakwa puts on Geoff's missing "lucky hat," while Molotov tries on Sadie's clothes and squeals excitedly in a similar fashion to Katie and Sadie. Exclusive clip After her return to the game, Izzy appears on Chris's talk show. She tells Chris that after she escaped the custody of the RCMP during the campfire ceremony in Up the Creek, she came across an abandoned barge off the shores of Lake Huron. She discovered a cargo of maple syrup and cheap plastic souvenir beaver thermoses made in China. She uses the cargo to create "Izzy's Happy Sap," becoming very rich ("a zillionaire" according to her). She then says that she started dating Justin around that time, but she broke up with him after she discovered that he's a liar. Chris agrees that he can't stand phonies and liars (even though both he and Izzy have constantly lied on Total Drama Island). The two then toast to being famous and drink "Izzy's Happy Sap." Characters * Bridgette * Chef Hatchet * Chris * DJ * Duncan * Eva * Geoff * Gwen * Harold * Heather * Izzy * Leshawna * Lindsay * Owen * Sadie * Trent * Tyler * Bear * Sasquatchanakwa Trivia General *Gwen, Izzy, Lindsay and Owen are the only campers seen doing more than one challenge. **Duncan passed his first challenge but is not seen attempting a second. Though he is later shown in stocks, so he must have failed it. **Likewise, Heather wasn't shown doing any challenges so it's unknown how many times she performed. *The hockey mask that Chef wears throughout the challenge is the same one he would later wear in Hook, Line, and Screamer. *With Eva's second elimination, all remaining campers qualified for Total Drama Action. *Coincidentally, "No Pain, No Gain" is also the title of the third episode of Survivor: Marquesas. Continuity *Gwen is still giving Trent the cold shoulder for abandoning her in Phobia Factor, but begins to forgive him. *Izzy tells everyone that she was hiding in the woods when the RCMP came for her and while there, she befriended a family of beavers. Though Eva claims Izzy lied, and she had, in fact, stayed at another location. It's very likely to have been Playa Des Losers, which would explain how Eva knew. *It is unknown why Eva was mad at Bridgette even though she wasn't the only Killer Bass in the game that voted for her as DJ, Duncan and Geoff were still in the game. **It is possible that she had extra hate for the Killer Bass girls or that she confused Bridgette with Courtney, further proved with the anger management line. **This does not explain why Eva wasn't mad at Heather, as she will not figure out that it was Heather who stole her MP3 player until a few episodes later. *Leshawna is the winner of the first individual challenge. This makes her the first camper to win solo invincibility. *This episode marks the first time in the series in which more than three members of the same team have been voted out consecutively. With Eva's elimination, four former members of the Killer Bass have been eliminated back-to-back, with the previous three being Sadie, Courtney, and Harold. *This is the first episode in Total Drama history to have someone return. **This is also the first episode in the series to have someone return and get eliminated in the same episode. *This episode marks the first time in Total Drama history where Chris simply reveals who the campers voted to be eliminated, rather than handing out safety items. **This would later happen regularly throughout Total Drama World Tour and Total Drama All-Stars. *This is also the first time Chris has shown clips from campers' confessionals to stir up emotions among others. **It later occurs in The Am-AH-Zon Race and Lies, Cries and One Big Prize. *This is currently the last episode to feature Eva as a contestant. *Chris mentioning that they were out of marshmallows could be a callback to X-Treme Torture, where it was clearly seen that the bear had stolen all of the marshmallows (the episode prior to this one had no elimination). *When Duncan talks about Heather messing up the votes to get Courtney eliminated, he references the events of Basic Straining. **It also reveals that Duncan doesn't know that Harold switched the votes, however, he reveals that he found out by the time Total Drama Action is underway. *This episode holds the highest attended elimination ceremony of Total Drama Island, with twelve contestants present. Alien Ressur-eggtion later broke its record with fourteen contestants present. References *This episode's title parodies the English phrase "no pain, no gain." *Eva's and Izzy's sudden return to the game after Chris' constant reminder that one cannot return to the game once they're voted off, which left the contestants confused and unhappy, is a parody of the Outcasts twist from Survivor: Pearl Islands. *The Wheel of Misfortune is a reference to the game show Wheel of Fortune. Goofs *Gwen is still mad at Trent for not digging her up in Phobia Factor despite the fact that, in past episodes including Up the Creek, Paintball Deer Hunter, If You Can't Take The Heat..., Basic Straining, and X-Treme Torture, she seemed to be perfectly fine working with him and was not mad at him at all. *Eva tells Bridgette that she recalls her telling Eva that she needs anger management classes when it was actually Courtney who said this. *When Lindsay was subjected to the "marshmallow waxing" challenge, Chris says her entire body will be covered in the marshmallow wax, but Chef only covers her face. *Gwen talks with Chris through the loudspeaker, regardless of the fact loudspeakers cannot receive noise, only send it. *Despite the wheel only having eight spaces, there were fifteen different tortures given to the campers. **Also, four of the challenges were not even named. *What happened after a contestant won a challenge varied throughout. Lindsay and Izzy got to choose the method of torture for their designated victims, but after Bridgette survived the "vest of bees" challenge, her victim's method of torture ("fight Sasquatchanakwa") was pre-selected. *In the final round, Chris states that Eva is up for the next challenge, but Leshawna ends up doing the challenge. *Eva was automatically eliminated from the challenge after Leshawna won. However, Eva did not pick the challenge for Leshawna, so she shouldn't have been eliminated. *In the shot where Leshawna tells Eva off, Eva appears wearing her swimsuit, despite the fact she does not wear it throughout the entire episode. *Izzy is never shown in the stocks with the other campers despite being eliminated from the challenge. *At the campfire ceremony, Trent is not present with the others. *When everyone leaves the dock after Eva is eliminated, they walk in the direction of the water, not the land. *The log roll with Molotov is supposed to be ten seconds long, but the challenge goes on for approximately thirty seconds. *When Izzy declares about Leshawna's party at her new crib, Trent and Heather are missing from the group. *When Bridgette gets eliminated from the challenge, Heather is absent. Running Gags * Lindsay's running gag: Lindsay refers to Chris as Chip, Eva as Ava, and Leshawna as Laquisha. See also Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama episodes Category:Total Drama Island episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Bridgette Category:Episodes focusing on Chris Category:Episodes focusing on DJ Category:Episodes focusing on Duncan Category:Episodes focusing on Eva Category:Episodes focusing on Geoff Category:Episodes focusing on Gwen Category:Episodes focusing on Heather Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Leshawna Category:Episodes focusing on Lindsay Category:Episodes focusing on Owen Category:Episodes focusing on Trent Category:Episodes with the merge Category:Episodes with eliminations